gtwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Romero
The Romero is a two-door car that first appeared in Grand Theft Auto 2. The name was then applied to a hearse in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. ' Description ' GTA 2 ' In its original appearance in GTA 2, the Romero assumes the design of a two-door hardtop coupe distinguished by its bubble-like frontal windscreens and triangle windows in the rear. As its name suggests, the Romero is likely to a play of the Alfa Romeo name and its models from the 1950s, and the design of the car reflects that, with design cues of the 1955 Alfa Romeo BAT 9 concept car included. However, its present form is also derivative of Ray Larabie's early iteration of the vehicle, suggesting the vehicle's design is original. Despite its somewhat sporty design, the GTA 2 rendition's controls are delayed, resulting in poorer and sluggish cornering, and its acceleration and top speed may be regarded as below average. When crushed, the Romero will award the player armor when in the Downtown District, or Molotov cocktails in the Industrial District. ' GTA Vice City — GTA Chinatown Wars ' ' Name The Romero name was reused for a series of hearses beginning in GTA Vice City, but differs significantly throughout its appearances. When it first debuted in GTA Vice City, the car is named Romero's Hearse, the only game in the series to refer to the car by this name. Iterations in GTA San Andreas and GTA IV refer to the hearse in a shorter name: Romero, while the GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Chinatown War renditions are referred to simply as the Hearse. The Romero name was probably reused for hearses as a reference to George A. Romero, the director of the Dawn of the Dead series of zombie movies, amongst others. The car name's is also associated with the Funeraria Romero funeral parlor during "Two Bit Hit" in GTA Vice City, when a Romero's Hearse is parked in front of the funeral parlor. ' Design ' For GTA Vice City, Romero's Hearse resembles an '80s Buick Superior Hearse (in turn based on a 1977–1984 Buick Electra). In GTA San Andreas, it resembles a late '70s Cadillac hearse, supporting a wider range of colors for the roof and body, although they generally maintain dark tones. One of Carl Johnson's possible girlfriends, Katie Zhan, owns a white Romero, giving Carl the keys to it after getting to 50% from dating her. In GTA Liberty City Stories, it is the hearse version of the game's redesigned Perennial. The GTA IV rendition of the Romero is redesigned again with the game's Washington sedan serving as its basis; being based on the Washington (an Albany car), the Romero also bears the Albany brand. The hearse may come with a coffin, which, in GTA Vice City, included three varieties. ' Performance' In general, the Romero is a car capable of high speeds, but suffers from poor steering (due to its weight and long wheelbase) and can only fit two people inside. The Romero in GTA IV is, as mentioned, based on the Washington, but is capable of seating two only, like its previous iterations. In comparison to the Washington, the Romero's handling is moderate but it's acceleration and top speed are poor due to the added weight of the wagon body. Availability and appearances in missions While the original Romero in GTA 2 is commonly found in the Downtown and Industrial Districts of Anywhere City, the vehicle in hearse form is not normally driven on the streets, and are more commonly seen parked or in specific missions. In GTA Vice City, Romero's Hearse is only available in the mission "Two Bit Hit" but can be spawned through cheats. The Romero and Hearse may also be found regularly parked near hospitals and morgues in GTA San Andreas and GTA Liberty City Stories, respectively. The Hearse is also featured in two missions in GTA Liberty City Stories, namely "The Morgue Party Candidate" and "Morgue Party Resurrection", both for Donald Love. The Romero in GTA IV is only featured in the mission "Undertaker", where Niko Bellic must drive to the funeral with Derrick McReary's/Francis McReary's coffin inside from the pursuing Albanian goons. Locations ''' 'GTA 2' * Commonly spawned in the Downtown and Industrial Districts of Anywhere City. 'GTA Vice City' * Only spawns during the mission Two Bit Hit. * Via cheat (PC): THELASTRIDE. 'GTA San Andreas' * In the driveway of Drive-Thru Confessions Church, Palomino Creek, Red County. * Outside Katie Zhan's home in Juniper Hollow, San Fierro. * Near Fort Carson Medical Center, Fort Carson, Bone County * Two are located in Blackfield Chapel, Las Venturas. * Next to the Angel Pine Medical Center, Angel Pine, Whetstone. 'GTA Liberty City Stories' * Only spawns in a car park behind Carson General Hospital in Rockford, Staunton Island. 'GTA IV' * It can only be obtained once : right after "Undertaker" mission completion, in Steinway or [[Colony Islan '''Car modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color (two areas) *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (All) *Bass Boost *Hydraulics ' Trivia ' *This vehicle can be sold to Stevie. *The name of the car is possibly a reference to the zombie film director George Romero. *Many people say the Romero can only be obtained once, however, if the player steals it during the mission "Undertaker" and takes the vehicle around Westdyke many Romero's can be seen. de:Leichenwagen es:Romero }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Station Wagons